Bunny Gift
is Ichika's second character song. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Pyonto mune hazumase Dondon Ichigozaka no bottara Min'na de mukai awase Kiratto yume ga hirameku basho Chotto surechigai mo kakushi aji Oishisa wo maze aeba Fukurande yuku fuete yuku Sutekina omoide tachi Ganbare watashi don'na toki mo Genki to egao todokeru tame Hora rettsu・ra・sumairingu! Deau koto tsunagaru koto Min'na ga kureta saikō no gifuto Ureshikute afurechatta namida Thank you for love Omoi wo komete Cooking for you Uketotte ne Sotto mimi sumaseba mune no oku Sabishisa ga kakurenbo Tsutsumareta ude no naka Kidzuita on'naji kimochi Daijōbu watashi mitsuketa nda Ashita no jibun ni todoku tame no Sō hoippu・suteppu・chansu! Shinjiru mono mamoritai mono Suītsu ga kureta saikō no gifuto Naki sugite akaku natta hitomi wa Like a Berry Usagi mitai da ne Cooking for you Meshiagare Tedzukuri wa kokoro no katachi Daisuki wo tsutaeru tame no reshipi Kujikesō ni natte mo Genki to egao kanaeru tame Sā rettsu・ra・sumairingu! Deau koto tsunagaru koto Min'na ga kureta saikō no gifuto Ureshikute afurechatta namida Thank you for love Omoi wo komete Cooking for you Uketotte ne |-|Kanji= ぴょんと　胸はずませ どんどん　いちご坂のぼったら みんなで向かいあわせ キラッと夢が　ひらめく場所 ちょっと　すれ違いも　隠し味 美味しさを　混ぜあえば 膨らんでいく　増えていく ステキな思い出たち 頑張れ　私　どんなときも 元気と笑顔　届けるため ほら　レッツ・ラ・スマイリング！ 出会うこと　つながること みんながくれた　最高のギフト 嬉しくて　溢れちゃった涙 Thank you for love 想いを込めて Cooking for you 受け取ってね そっと　耳すませば　胸の奥 淋しさが　かくれんぼ 包まれた　腕の中 気づいた　おんなじ気持ち 大丈夫　私　見つけたんだ 明日(あした)の自分に　届くための そう　ホイップ・ステップ・チャンス！ 信じるもの　守りたいもの スイーツがくれた　最幸のギフト 泣きすぎて　赤くなった瞳(ひとみ)は Like a Berry うさぎみたいだね Cooking for you 召し上がれ 手作りは　心のかたち ダイスキを　伝えるための秘訣(レシピ) 挫けそうになっても 元気と笑顔　叶えるため さぁ　レッツ・ラ・スマイリング！ 出会うこと　つながること みんながくれた　最高のギフト 嬉しくて　溢れちゃった涙 Thank you for love 想いを込めて Cooking for you 受け取ってね |-|English= Nimbly jumping out with all my might Steadily making my way up Ichigozaka's hill To face everyone At a sparkling place where dreams come true Easily finding the secret ingredient That is sure to taste good if I blend it in well It increases and swells with All of these great feelings If I do my best at any time My energy and happiness should be able to reach you Come on, let's all smile! Contained with the thing we all felt when we first met Here's is the best gift I dedicate to everyone With tears overflowing with joy Thank you for love Filled with my feelings Cooking for you Please accept this Something throbs quietly in my chest As if I'm playing hide-and-seek with lonliness I started to notice these feelings When I was wrapped in your warm embrace I know I'm okay as I finally found it I'm going to reach out towards tomorrow by myself Here's my whip-step-chance! If I believe in the things I want to protect These sweets will become the best gift It's obvious I've cried a lot thanks to my red eyes Like a Berry I'm kinda like a bunny Cooking for you Bon appetite Creating all these heart shapes by hand Is the recipe to convey all my love for you Even though it was frustrating I made sure to keep on being energetic and happy So let's all smile! Contained with the thing we all felt when we first met Here's is the best gift I dedicate to everyone With tears overflowing with joy Thank you for love Filled with my feelings Cooking for you Please accept this Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs